Blasphemous Intent
by fleurily
Summary: Envy has found himself the perfect pet A young homonculus named Blasphemy who Envy has managed to addict to the red stones he supplies her day after day, but as his feelings toward his pet begin changing, Envy has to face his past, and Blasphemy's as well
1. Prologue

_They were in the middle of the floor in the demolished room, furniture thrown around and curtains drawn to block out the setting sun. Her arms were around his neck as though she were clinging for dear life, the limbs shaking violently as she stared in something like terror into thin air. Envy, looking mildly irked but tolerant, took a stone from the small bag he had, holding it in front of her lips. Her… Dark blue hair fell into her face in delicate waves, diolated eyes burgundy-blue. She didn't respond to the stone, breaths ragged still and eyes fixated. Envy smiled slightly, pressing the red stone between her lips with his fingers and closing them gently, making sure she wouldn't spit it out. One bite, another, until she finally chewed and swallowed it entirely, eyes darkening in hue as she looked toward the bag. Addiction, manipulation, the most powerful way to control someone… Envy laughed, placing yet another stone between the deathly pale lips. Betrayal wasn't an option when only a day without a fix left the addict like this, begging for either more or death. One by one, the girl consumed the stones, soon leaning against Envy like a rag doll, exhausted from her outburst. Envy watched bemusedly as she licked his empty fingers for an imagined lingering taste of the addictive, running the barest tips of the digits over her lips, down her neck. He lightly traced the mark on her throat before picking the girl up, limp body sinking into his arms as he carried her to the bed. As he lay down beside her, pulling the sheets up over her so she wouldn't chill, the girl curled up against him, blankets held up to cover most of her face save her eyes. Envy closed his eyes, not intending to sleep, instead stroking her hair gently until her breathing evened out and her eyes closed. "Blasphemy-" He muttered with something close to spite, knowing if he left she would be up again before he could get out the door. She sighed softly in her sleep, almost in response to hearing her name. Envy smiled a bit wryly, not realizing that he himself was drifting to sleep. It was strange, how only a few months could change things so drastically. He could remember that day he had found Blasphemy, or as she was called then, Julia…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Excerpt, Hohenheim's notes:  
...all seven cardinal sins embodied, experimented to see what results of homonculus would be...  
Subject: Julia XXXXXXXX  
Cause of Death: Beaten...Severe head trauma...brain hemmorhage  
...Blasphemy, eighth...Appears intellectually mature, mentally...dependent,  
childish..._

Envy tossed the papers onto the table, annoyed. This was ridiculous, especially the fact that he couldn't so much as decode the majority of Hohenheim's illegible chickenscratch. All he could really gather was that the idiot had been curious what would happen if he made attempted to create a homonculus while all seven were embodied physically. Of course he'd leave Envy with his mess...  
The mess he had to deal with right now was curled up next to him on the bed, her damp-haired head resting on his leg as she slept. The bastard had locked her in the room beside his when he left, and she'd been in there for the three weeks since he'd done so. The room was effectively demolished, the walls scratched and the furniture smashed in her desperation. Envy didn't need the notes to tell him that she was completely desolate when she was alone. He'd tried to leave for only a moment to check on Pride, and she'd been awake like that, trailing him out there and all the way back to his room, where she'd fallen asleep again the instant she'd settled down. Getting her to sleep the first time was nothing like the hassle Envy had to put up with when he cleaned her up, though.  
It was like washing a cat with PMS. She was fine the first second, and the next she had soap in her eyes and was kicking around like she was being killed. It was more than tempting to just smash her over the head with something, but he'd managed to get the grease out of her hair and the grime off of the rest of her without killing the little monster. Of course, that was one puzzling thing; She was anything but a monster.  
Envy sighed again, leaning back against the head of the bed and looking down at the girl. "Blasphemy..." He said, trying it out. It almost fit her, to be entirely honest, from her adorable eyes and facial expressions to her demonic jewel-tone eyes. Suddenly Envy paused, a smirk creeping over his face. The best way to get rid of the kid for awhile...  
"Blasphemy... Nii-san has a treat for you..."

"N- Nii-san..." Pride stammered breathlessly, caught off guard as Envy's lips met his yet again.  
"Ssshh-" Another kiss, hands running over Pride's golden hair lustfully. "You know what to do..."  
"Y- Yes, Nii- Nii-san!" Pride moaned, giving in to Envy's will as darkness fell.

The next morning Blasphemy woke alone, the effects of whatever sleep medicine Envy had given her wearing off slowly. The instant she realized she was alone, she froze, nerves quivering and eyes wide. Alone, alone? Daddy hadn't locked her up again, had he? She'd been good... Her desperation came out in a cry, as she curled up on the bed. "Daddy!"  
Envy woke next to Pride, the younger homonculus still sleeping as Envy extracted himself from his grip and went to find the source of the sound. He was halfway there before he realized why she was crying, putting a hand to his forehead and gritting his teeth impatiently. He'd forgotten about her completely...  
In what had once been her room, he found a stuffed cat, made of messy stitching and multiple fabrics, all shades of red and black. Sitting on the bed beside Blasphemy, he pulled her up, settling her against him as she clung to him. Envy managed to keep his temper, holding the ragdoll out to her. "Look, I found this to keep you company when Nii-san can't be here."  
The girl stared at it before grabbing it, crushing it into an embrace while still pressed against Envy. "Stitches..." She muttered, mouth buried in the cat's head.  
"Hm?" Envy raised an eyebrow, not quite able to hear what she had said.  
"Stitches, my kitty..."


End file.
